The invention relates to a video processing system, more particularly to a system in which a motion-dependent choice is made between an inter-field processing mode which allows a better luminance-chrominance separation, and an intra-field processing mode which allows a better performance in the presence of motion.
Such a video processing system has been described in the non-prepublished European patent application no. 92.202.648.9 filed on Jan. 9, 1992 (PHN 13,822). In this system, a motion detector is used which derives motion information from the luminance signal.